The Two Alchemists
by TheWolfsRose
Summary: What if Lily wasn't your normal teen witch? What if her and her best friend were the only two humans, who could use alchemy? Join The Muraders and Lily for pranks, friendship and darkness slowly moving in. Please Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing that isn't mine. Aya is mine though.**

**Prologue**

On the 30th of January the sky lit up and the world froze for 30 seconds. Later the same year on June 13th the exact same thing happened. Most people never noticed the lost 60 seconds. But some did, four people in fact, one the man who would become the most evil wizard in his time, one an elderly man and headmaster of a school. The last two shall remain unnoticed for now.

The two dates remained remembered, for on those two days two children were born. Both would have extraordinary powers beyond muggles and wizards imagination. One was named Lily Evans, the other Ayame Convel. Both from the day they were born had many things in common, one was they both were put on the enrollment list for Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter One The meeting of the Redheads

Lily Evans hurried through the bustling crowds at Kings Cross Station, her parents not to far behind. _Platform 9 ¾ is there such a place? What happens if this was all a trick…..but Diagon Ally was real. _The worried 11 year old redheaded girl thought.

"Lily, over here," Lily looked over to see a short black haired man. His name was Professor Flickwick. "Professor Dumbledore mentioned some of the students would have a hard time finding the platform. You're the 5th one I've helped already."

"Thank you for doing that," Lily said along with her parents. After a smile and two hugs Lily disappeared or it seemed. She came out on the other side of the wall staring at a Scarlet Engine with _the Hogwarts Express_ written on the side. She pushed her cart forward, looking around for anyone her age. A redheaded girl was looking around looking the way Lily felt.

"Umm… Hello." Lily said approaching the girl, "I was wondering if you were a first year? You look as lost as I feel."

"So I'm not the only one." The girl said smiling "I believe we have to get on the train." The girl said causing Lily to smile. "Do you want to sit together?"

"Yes I would like that very much." Lily said, and the two redheads stepped up to the train finding an apartment in the back.

"I'm Ayame Convel, by the way." The redheaded girl said extending a now free hand.

"Lily Evans and it is a pleasure to meet you."Lily said giggling and that started it immediately the two girls became best friends within 10 minutes of meeting. They started talking about everything. They both lived as muggles; Ayame's parents were wizards though. They both loved the Beatles, Chocolate, and many, many other things.

After a good half hour the door to the apartment opened and three boys stood there. They looked like they were having a hard time finding seats seeing how they were all balancing luggage. One had untidy black hair, behind a boy had chin length brown hair, and the other shortish blond hair and looked very tired.

"Oh, sorry we didn't realize this one was taken." The Blond one said with similar resorts from the other two.

"Nonsense," Lily and Ayame said pulling them in to the apartment and helping them put up their luggage. "Besides we are classmates now right?"

"Thank goodness," The black haired one said. "My arms were about to fall off. We were a few cars back and these first years nearly killed us."

"It wasn't that bad they just threw us out… and then our luggage…" The blond said.

"They were trying to kill us." The brown haired one said. "My name is Sirius by the way, Sirius Black, and to quote 'you can pick your friends but not your family'." He said when Ayame, James, and Remus gave recognition to the last name.

"James Potter," The Black haired one said

"Remus Lupin," The Blond said

"I'm Lily Evans and that is Ayame Convel who has been dubbed my new best friend."Lily said sending everyone in to a round of laughter.

"So you two aren't sisters." James said, casually.

"No, we just meet today." Ayame said smiling. "She said you look as lost as I feel and I believe that's when we became best friends."

"Sorry I just had to ask you look a lot alike," James said "Except for the eyes." And indeed their eyes were very different. Lily's were a sparkling emerald green and Ayame's were a golden color, like a wolf's.

"So what do you all know about Hogwarts?" Remus asked. "I know a little from what my mother told me."

"Don't worry," Lily said "I know only what I've read. I'm a muggleborn. I'll probably be miles behind."

"No you won't, at least I'll be right next to you." Ayame said smiling. "I'm like you I know only what I've read."

"But you said your parents were wizards." Lily said curious.

"Lil, a lot of kids with magical parents don't know a lot. Just some of the basics like owl post and ways stuff works." Sirius said. "But still you think your parents would tell you something unless they didn't attend Hogwarts." He added directing the second to Ayame.

"They wouldn't if they aren't around." Ayame said, allowing the others to interpret it as they wished. "Besides what house do you all want to be in? I want to be in-"

"**GRYFFENDOR,"** The entire cabin said at once, they looked at each other and laughed, just as the apartment door slid open. The door slid open to reveal the sweets lady, who kindly asked if they wanted anything.

"Lily, this is where the teaching begins." Sirius said buying a little bit of everything. The rest of the ride the five talked about the wizarding world. James and Sirius almost died when Lily and Ayame asked what Quidittch was. James and Sirius were very interested in the muggles, more importantly there contraptions. On that train James, Sirius, and Remus learned that they didn't want to cross Lily or Ayame.

As they filed out of the train they heard a voice calling for first years. As they followed it they saw a huge man with a huge beard. A small crowd of first years had gathered around him.

"Hagrid!" Lily and Ayame exclaimed, as they saw him. The three boys stared at them.

"Lily and Ayame good to see you could make it. That makes all of you. Come on follow me." Hagrid said leading the small group of first years down the path and to the boats. The five all took a boat together. Gasps were heard all the way around as the view of Hogwarts came into view. But the gasps were followed by a loud splash. Everyone turned to see a boy had fallen in, Hagrid plucked him out.

"You all right there?" He asked, the boy nodded he had a plump frame, and small watery eyes. Hagrid gave him his warm coat and they group moved on wards. Hagrid waved good bye and the small group moved up the stairs and in to the entrance of the castle.

"Good evening." A voice said, the voice belonged to a woman in emerald robes. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Behind me is the Great Hall, in it you shall be sorted in to your house, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huflpuff, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Triumphs will win you points and any rule breaking will lose you points. Please wait here." With a look at the boy who fell in she turned and entered the Great Hall. After a moments wait the ghosts came through scaring some students silly and intriguing others.

" They are ready for you." The woman said coming back out. She led them into the Great Hall all the way up to a stool with an old beaten hat on it. Much to the first years surprise the hat started to speak.

_You may not think I'm much _

_But you may be surprised_

_For if you put me on your head_

_I shall look inside_

_To see were you belong_

_In Gryffindor you may be_

_If you are brave at heart_

_Ravenclaw is also nice_

_If you think a lot_

_Slytherin may be your desire_

_If you are greedy and cunning_

_Huflpuff is hear as well_

_It's where you'll go if you don't belong to the others_

_Then be prepare for magic and learning_

_For this is more than a school_

_If you look around_

_So put me on you head and I shall look inside._

With that the hat shut its mouth (?) and the woman pulled out a scroll. She began reading names. Soon she reached Convel, Ayame. Lily gave her hand a squeeze, as Ayame stepped forward Professor Dumbledore leaned forward smiling at her. With that smile Ayame's nerves settled down.

_Ahhhhhh…..interesting your one of the ones he was talking about. _The Hat whispered in her ear. _You're a hard one you would do well in all of the houses but which one is right for you? Plenty of courage, smarts, wit, but also the potential for Slytherin… But where would you work? Well if you keep bringing up that choice better be_

Gryffindor!

Ayame let out a sigh of relive and stepped down from the stool taking off the hat. And joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table, almost the same discussion went on with Lily; she was placed in Gryffindor of course. Followed by Remus, James, and the boy that had fallen in, his name was Peter Pettigrew.

The other 40 students were placed in the other houses making the first years in Gryffindor the smallest, but they didn't mind. The small group was friends immediately. After the wonderful feast a prefect took them up to the Gryffindor tower were they split up going to their own rooms. Seeing how Lily and Ayame were the only girls they had a huge room in the top of the tower.

Lily and Ayame said their good nights and quickly feel asleep. The next morning – it happened to be a Saturday- the two girls woke up.

"Good morning," Lily said stretching, getting up. Ayame however groaned and rolled over going back to sleep. "Fine go back to sleep, but you'll miss breakfast." With those last words Ayame bolted out of bed. Lily watched amused as Ayame hurried through brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and pulling on some clothes.

"Hurry up," Ayame said impatiently. Lily smirked and got dressed quickly. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard voices.

"You go and get them," said the voice of Sirius.

"No! If we go and get them we have to admit we don't know how to get to the Great Hall." James's voice said.

"If we wait for them we can act like we just got up." Remus's voice said.

"Or you could have asked a student in the hallway." Ayame said now standing next to Sirius, "Or maybe a teacher could have helped you." Ayame said with mock surprise.

'Yha we-AHHHHHHH" came from all the boys as they realized the two girls were there. Ayame and Lily smirked at each other.

"And they say they want to become pranksters." Ayame said. "Now let's go I'm starving."

"Do you know how to get there?" The three boys asked as they watched the two girls link arms and head out the door.

"Nope," Lily said, "But this is a school there is bound to be someone who will help us." The three boys looked at each other and followed.

30 minutes later the 5 were completely lost and no one was in site. Lily and Ayame were rubbing their chins and mumbling to each other.

"For the record, I believe we are lost." Remus said the other four nodded.

"This stinks…..I really wanted an apple, and maybe some sausage." Ayame said. Just as she said that the huge stone griffin next to her moved. The five all jumped, then looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"A secret passage, "James said "Care to explore?" The others nodded and they stepped on to the first stare going up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Halfway in Trouble

As the five climbed the stairs they heard the griffin sliding back into place.

"I don't suppose any of you know how to get that back open?" Lily said you could hear the hint of worry.

"Well if it is a secret passage way it should have a different exit and it should open." Sirius said casually.

"You said if." Remus said.

"Well if this passage puts us on the top floor maybe but I'm not too sure." Sirius said. Finally after a few minutes of quiet climbing they came to a door. As they approached it swung open, reviling a office.

"Wow." James said with a grin, "This is amazing." The others nodded as they spread around the room.

"Hey, look at this view."Lily said pointing out the window. It over looked the lake and the sun was shining and you could see the birds in the distance swooping down to grab fish.

"Hello there," They heard Ayame said.

"Ayame are you talking to someone?" The Four moved to see Ayame talking to a bird perched on the top of a book case. They watched as the bird flew down landing on Ayame's out stretched arm.

"He is beautiful," Lily said stepping forward, petting his head.

"Indeed he is." The five jumped turning to see Professor Dumbledore. "His name is Fawkes he rarely comes out when people visit. It's even more curious that five first years on their second day have found my office, when 7th years have never even seen it or heard about it."

"Sorry the griffin did move, and we were kinda hoping it was a secret passage." James said grinning sheepishly

"There is no need to worry, one of you must have said apple." He replied. "So I would guess you got lost looking for the Great Hall?" The five nodded. "Then I shall help you reach your destination. I'm feeling a little peckish myself. Shall we?" He added leading the way out of the office.

"So how did you enjoy your dorms?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Oh there great!" James, Sirius, and Remus said.

"Girls?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ours is a little empty." They said.

"Well that is expected. Your year is a very small class, there were going to be others but either the parents didn't want them to come or they were sent to another school." Dumbledore said with a hint of sadness. "But for two girls with your potential should be able for figure out a few spells to make it seem less empty. We have an excellent library." He added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well here we are!" He exclaimed pointing to the Great Hall. "Please do come and visit me in that office I do get lonely. I might even help you learn a few things." He added with a laugh.

"That is one cool old guy." Sirius and Ayame said and he walked away. "I think we should take him up on his offer." Ayame added sitting down and grabbing some food.

"Of course and I'd love to see more of the castle today, and of course the grounds." Lily said the other four nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we'll get lost again," James said brightly, the others gave him a look. "What I think its excellent way to get to know people." He added looking over at the others.

"Alright how about this, today we look around the castle and tomorrow we do the grounds." Ayame said, the other nodded that sounded completely logical. No one in the group noticed that they were receiving a few stares. It wasn't every day the Headmaster came down with first years.

"So should we start at the top or bottom?" Sirius asked once they finished breakfast. "Remus what do you think?"

"I think we should start at the bottom because we're nearest to there." Remus answered pointing to the dungeons.

"That makes absolute sense so let's go to the top!" Sirius said he started to bond off but Ayame and Lily dragged him towards the dungeons. "My dear friends I've been kidnapped continue on without me!" He yelled dramatically, Remus and James took one look at the two girls dragging him to the dungeons and started laughing along with some of the other bystanders. "I'm innocent I tell you innocent!"

Lily and Ayame looked at each other and smiled and ran with it. The entire area in the great hall was bursting with laughter lily and Ayame even brought James and Remus into it. Finally the finished their 'trial' or whatever you wanted to call it, the viaduct was Sirius was guilty for who knows what. As the 6 first years finished they heard wild clapping.

They were so caught up in the performance; they forgot that is was in front of people. Almost the entire great hall had come out to watch, except some Slytherin who heard they were Gryffindor. The six looked at each other shrugged and bowed. Some of the teachers were tearing up with laughter and didn't know if they should stop it. But even Dumbledore and McGonagall were having problems to get themselves to stop laughing.

"Thank you, Thank you." The Five said. "We'll be here all year." Sirius added before Lily and Ayame really did drag him to the dungeons. After poking around there for a while they ran in to Professor Slughorn, who immediately invited them to his Christmas party.

"We will try to come if we remember." Remus said before they speedily ran of moving on to the first floor. They had only gotten to the 3rd floor when it became time for lunch.

"This was one of the most interesting mornings I've had in a while." Ayame said chewing on a croissant. The others nodded, and they continued to talk about the castle and what they had seen so far. So far they had found 7 secret passage ways but didn't use them but decided they would wait until they knew more were they might end.

They finished their search of the castle at around 5 o'clock, and nearly had to drag Lily, Ayame, and Remus out of the library. They at their dinner and talked about their plans for the evening. They decided they would head back to the library, because it would be to dark for them to check out the total of 26 hidden passage ways they found.

The next few months went smooth they all became close friends and occasionally talked to the other boy Peter Pettigrew. Later in the month Remus disappeared when they asked when he came back all he said was.

"My mother was very ill and I had to go home to help her."

But all of them were a little suspicious. Remus had gone 'home' and came back looking terrible. Just as they were counting plating this, a large black and white owl flew down and landed on Ayame's shoulder.

" That is curious I never get mail." Ayame said petting the bird and taking the letter. "Thanks Midnight." Ayame said petting the owl. She cracked the letter and read it she reached down for a quill scribbled something on the letter gave it back to Midnight and the owl took off.

"What an interesting owl." James said their minds distracted.

"Lily we have to get to the library if we want to find that spell for our room." Ayame said finishing her meal.

"Spell?" Sirius, James and Remus asked.

"For our room, if we can get it we can make it look like anything we want," Lily said, "But it is rather complicated."

"Please you two are the top two witches in our year." Sirius said. Lily and Ayame blushed and then took off towards the library.

"Hey, the girl's room is the other half of the top of the tower from us right?" James asked, the other two boys nodded. "Meeting, dorm, now," James said noticing all the people that could be eavesdropping. James didn't say anything until they reached the dorm.

"Now what's so important? Is it another prank?" Sirius asked flopping on one of the unmade beds.

"No what if we connected the two rooms?" James asked, "They we could visit them and them us. We could make out own secret passage way." James said.

"Yha it would be nice to get into their room to visit them then the boards would be equal." Sirius said, they had tried to go and visit Lily and Ayame but had fallen prey to the tricked stairs. If that wasn't bad the dungbomb in Sirius pocket went off at the same time. They still had nightmares.

"We'll have to ask the girls." Remus said running his hand against the wall. "But maybe we should make them think it was their idea."

"So did you guys find that spell you were looking for?"Sirius asked casually at dinner that evening. Both of the girls looked a little groggy, they looked over at him smiled and nodded. "Gee, I do wish we could see it…." Sirius said a little unconvincing.

"What spell did you guys use?" Remus asked intrigued.

"If you want the spell look it up you self." Ayame said smirking, "It is amazing… wait I have an idea!" Ayame added all the boys smirked and waited for the secret tunnel idea. "There is a ledge running form our window to yours you could just walk along that and you're in our room." Ayame said lowering her voice to a whisper, leaning in. The boy's faces fell but they quickly recovered.

"Okay we'll drop by later." James said and they all leaned back out. A couple hours later Ayame and Lily heard tapping on their window.

As the boys entered they all whistled. The girls had done a lot with their room. It was amazing, the walls looked like had medieval tapestries on them , they went with the magical theme and the depictions moved. The beds were turned into even more ornate 4 poster beds. On the other hand the other half of their room was a French Café with coffee and food.

"This is amazing," They all said when they had regained their voices.

"You guys like it?" Lily asked, they all nodded furiously, "Okay Aya, now you can change it." Lily said, Ayame nodded she said something and the room spun. It had changed into a room overlooking the sea. One of the beds changed into a futon and the other into bench bed. The café disappeared and a lounge appeared. You could even hear the waves breaking onto the surf.

"You got rid of the food." Sirius said, they all smirked at his whiny tone. Lily and Ayame looked at each other and smirked. They summoned back some of the coffee and food. Sirius ran over to it shoving it in his mouth. Only to spew it out a few seconds later. "It's fake…" He said dejectedly.

"You should know by now that you can't make food out of thin air." Ayame said shaking with laughter. All the sudden she started coughing. Lily looked at her worried along with the boys, but not as much. "I'm fine its nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else I make reference to in this fanfic. **

**Author's note: To all of you who read this or my other Fanfic, I am sorry! I haven't been writing on these to stories because I got wrapped up in another original work that I am writing. So I am sincerely sorry and will try to write more. **

Passing of Time

And so the next few years flew by, the five were still friends but not as close. Some say it was Peter who got between them. Other said simply the fact Lily and Aya were girls. And also the ever standing fact James kept asking Lily out. But none the less the infamous Marauders stepped up into the spotlight as Aya and Lily stepped back and slipped under the radar.

No one noticed though, that Aya and Lily disappeared once a month randomly. The marauders noticed it but were more concerned in finding out why Remus left once a month. When the marauders found out to Remus's surprise they turned themselves into animagi. Including Peter, they thought it would be better to let him help otherwise he might rat them out.

But things didn't get heated up till 6th year. Remember in the beginning where I mentioned the whole world freezing. Well now it comes in to play, for three years Lily and Aya had been given permission to train within the Forbidden Forest the ancient art of Alchemy.

They had learned that at the moment they were the only two, humans, on the planet that could possibly be able to use alchemy. Aya, who had been able to use alchemy when she was young, understood what it was. Lily on the other hand took a little more persuasion and explanation. They had both found out that Remus was a werewolf, and the fact that there might be more werewolves in the forest kept Lily a little worried. That was when Aya came up with her ingenious idea. So that is when 5 animagi started to run around on the eve of the full moon.

Then Voldemort began his hunting in their 4th year. Professor Dumbledore asked if the girls would be willing to use alchemy against him. They agreed and Dumbledore arranged for one of the elves in the forest to teach them what they knew. So this brings you to 6th year.

Chapter Three 6th Year

"Lils!" Lily Evans turned to see her best friend, Ayame, running towards her on the muggle side of the barrier. Lily got the air knocked out of her as the unusually hyper girl hugged her. Aya had changed from their first year, so had Lily. Aya had grown slightly taller than Lily and had worked out more so you could see more of her muscle. Both had the same red hair, Lily's was a slightly lighter deep red. While Aya's could look like blood in certain light, and their eyes had stayed their unusual colors. Lily's a sparkling emerald green and Aya's gold eye looked more wolfish than ever.

"Aya, I need to breathe." Lily said and Aya let go.

" I'm sorry," Aya said "But when you're stuck in a mansion, by yourself, for 2 weeks you get very, very bored." Aya added, before they passed through the barrier. Lily and Aya looked around they were there pretty early.

"So how was your summer Lily?" Aya asked shrinking her bags to fit in her messenger bag.

"I would have rather been in the empty mansion with you." Lily said sighing.

"Well who wouldn't want to be around me?" Aya said smiling as they sat in a compartment.

"Come on, I had to spend the entire summer listening to Petunia and Vernon. While being in Hawaii so I couldn't escape." Lily said.

"Ouch, anyway how is your alchemy coming," Aya asked as they entered the compartment and put up a slight sound barrier up. It was strong enough for the people passing by not to hear what they were saying but would know they were talking.

"Not as good as yours, I have to us circles unlike you."Lily said.

"Lily you know why you have to do it with circles." Aya said stiffening a little and rubbing her arm. "But how is it coming in general?"

"How is what coming?" The two girls turned to see James. He had grown taller and his black hair had grown only darker and more untidy.

"Nothing, where is the rest of the gang?" Lily asked as James sat down on her side of the compartment.

"Not here yet, Mum thinks it's best to be early than on time." James said grinning. Aya and Lily nodded they had meet James's mother a few summers before. She was a bit….eccentric. But a genius one, she invented spells for the Ministry.

"How is the Old Lady?" Aya asked smirking. "Does she still think I'm a boy?"

"I'm not sure, she just calls you Red." James said as the door open again.

"Remus!" The three voices said.

"Hey, good to see I'm not the only early one." Remus said sitting on the other side of James. Remus looked better than usual. His dirty blond hair had grown some and he was skinny as ever. "How was every ones summer?"

"Unnn….. don't ask." Aya said groaning from her side of the apartment.

"Annoying I was in Hawaii with my family and Petunia's boyfriend." Lily said the others understood they had meet with Lily over last Easter Break and Petunia was there with Vernon and everyone, including Lily's parents, were creped out.

"James isn't Sirius supposed to be here with you." Remus asked.

"No, he had to go home for the last week to get school supplies." James said just as the last words left his mouth the apartment doors were flung open, causing Aya to jump up from lying over her entire side of the apartment.

"People, normal, sweet, non-purists, people." Sirius said hugging and kissing all of them. Sirius's hair had grown a little longer and himself a little taller.

"It's good to see you too." Aya said detaching Sirius from herself. He sat himself on Aya's side stretching out similar to the way Aya was now sitting.

"I take it your parents are the same?" Lily asked giggling. "Maybe they should meet my dad." Lily added causing Aya to fall out of her seat from laughing to hard.

"I can see it, they'll be scowling away and he'll saunter up and hug them." Aya said causing everyone to laugh. It was probably true; Lily had done the same thing as a favor to Sirius. His parents had spent weeks washing themselves. As they were giggling the apartment door opened to revel Bellatrix.

"Awwww… how cute my pathetic cousin, and a bunch of muggle loving freaks." She said smiling her predator smile. "Any way you mother gave me this to give to you." Aya snorted. "What?" Bellatrix snarled at her.

"Well first of all the writing on the outside of that envelope was not written with a quill." Aya said "And seeing how all pure blood parents write every letter with quills that can't possibly be from his mum." The others in the booth looked at her with curious eyes.

"What I'm related to a living Sherlock Holmes I pick things up." She said in her defense, Lily smiling at the girls cover up.

"Okay I will read it if you open it Bells," Sirius said using the name she hated. Her eyes narrowed and she stalked out of the compartment.

"You have got to hate my family," Sirius said leaning back crossing his legs over Aya's legs.

"Yha, there almost as bad as mine," Aya said offhandedly.

"Why have we never even meet your family?" James asked curiously.

"Pops is busy," Aya said simply flicking dirt out from under her finger nail.

_"Drop It,"_ Lily mouthed to the three boys while Aya was distracted by looking out the window. The door open revel Peter, nervously glancing around. Lily and Aya looked at each other and grabbed their things and left the room, both glaring a Peter. The other three boys glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I hate him," Aya said sitting in the next empty compartment they found. Snapping out of her cover of a slightly sassy and half way silent school girl that attracted no attention.

"Tell me about it, it feels like he really was a rat in another life," Lily said looking over at Aya giggling. She also stepping out of her goody two shoe cover.

Both of them were more than they seemed, as I already wrote, Aya and Lily had both started helping the Ministry. They had both been given secret identities so Voldemort or anyone else who they made enemies of (Which was a lot of people, even for their age), couldn't get to them and kill them. They were referred to as the Twins. Aya was Blood and Lily was fire, any way back to the story.

"So did you make any head way on the case?" Lily said waving her wand and casting one of the strongest sound proof spells known, they would know what people outside their door were saying but they couldn't hear them.

"No, even with my father's connections," Aya said pacing the cabin. "You think being the owner of the wizarding world's biggest fashion, home wears, and practically everything else, would give me something. Even with my brother in China for most of the summer chasing mythical creatures, he didn't hear anything about Voldemort." Aya said kicking the bench in the cabin, her temper coming out.

"I haven't heard anything but that isn't really a surprise," Lily said blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "So we were able to track him to Romania." Lily said, "Then we lost him, but how? It's like he knew he was being followed."

"Those marshes were perfect traps for ordinary wizards, even with training," Aya said still pacing, "So maybe he was just assuming he was being followed and took the marshes as a precaution. Meaning he has a map or knows how to get through the marshes unharmed." She deducted.

"Or maybe he didn't go through at all," Lily said looking at the map and the snap shots they took in the marsh, "Look, the footsteps only went in so far and then disappeared." Lily said. "We're assuming he covered his tracks from that point on right?"

"But what if he didn't continue into the marsh," Aya said picking up on Lily's train of thought. "He evaporated." Aya continued.

"But it there is a watch for his magic out," Lily said them something clicked, "He wasn't the person who did." She said as it clicked in her head.

"Whoever said magic was the best way to do things?" Ayame said, opening the cage on her owl and scribbling out a note.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked looking over at her.

"Asking for all info on magic used in that marsh area 24 hours before and after we were there," Ayame said looking over at Lily." Is that okay?" She said dipping her quill back into the blood red ink. After a few minutes she signed Blood with a flourish. She attached it to her owl and sent him out.

"We have a briefing in a week by the way," Lily said boredly, "Something about how Voldie's going to plan his next attack or something."She said flipping through the mail the twins received. "Here we go, Voldemort snuck into my home, at all of my peanut butter, killed my cat and then left." Lily read out loud to Aya. Aya barked out a laugh, sitting down on the bench car.

"Can we put the Voldie stuff away for the moment and just concentrate on school?" Aya asked calmly.

"Yep, sounds good to me," Lily said, "I'm tired of washing blood off my trench coat." She said waving her wand and the twin's mail disappeared.

"Look on the bright side if we want to drop out of school we already have a job." Aya said smiling at Lily.

"Don't think like that," Lily said,

"We both need a good strong educational back ground so we can get a job if we bring down Voldie," Aya finished for her. "I know," Aya added nodding and pinching her nose. Lily sent her a look as she started to cough. Then the door slide open. James, Sirius and Remus stood there, Aya and Lily were glad that they had put the twin's things away.

"Hey, what's up," Remus asked sitting down. "You do realize that just because Peter shows up doesn't mean that you two have to leave." He commented snagging so chocolate in a very Sirius like way. The two other boys sat down and got comfy while Remus spoke.

"He gives me the creeps," Aya said calmly her coughing stopping.

"So where Wolf goes Flower goes too?" James asked draping his arm around her grinning.

"It would be rude not to she is my best friend," Lily said, "Besides there is something ratty about that boy," Lily said grinning at Aya. They had figured out what the famous Marauders had done to themselves, and enjoyed seeing them squirm. Of course no one had picked up on what Aya and Lily truly were.

"So we really didn't have a chance to talk earlier," Sirius said, "How was our female counterparts summer?" He asked as Aya shuffled a deck that magically appeared. She and Sirius then started a very complex game that seemed to gain more rules each time it was played.

"Boring as usual, sitting alone in a mansion for 3 months," Aya said using her cover up that was mostly true, lily was actually in the mansion with her untill her family had gotten back two weeks ago.

"Maybe I should stay with you than," Sirius said cheekily.

"What about me, mate?" James asked dramatically, "Are you going to leave me alone in my mansion?" he added.

"Nah you can come too," Sirius said grinning at Aya and they did something with their card game.

"So Flower how was your summer," James asked looking at the girl his rather long arm was draped over.

"Well let's see, went on a summer vacation to the Bahamas with my family and my sister's boyfriend, got a great tan but then got sunburn and my tan peeled off, still managing to keep me pale." Lily said, it was true Lily could not keep a tan, she had even tried muggle spray tan but it rained immediately after and washed off. After that last bad omen Lily gave up on trying get a tan.

"Harsh," The four normally tanned people said.

"Oh, shut up," Lily said, mumbling something about stupid tan people.

"Don't worry, Flower, Sirius uses fake tanner any way," James said grinning.

"Yha I just have to borrow it from you," Sirius countered wiping James grin off his face causing Lily, Aya, and Remus to laugh. The start then rolled to a stop.

"We can't be at Hogwarts already," Remus said looking out his window, "It is still daylight." Then every single door on the train rolled open at the same time.

"I don't like this," James said calmly. Both girls exchanged looks both had a bad feeling.

"Will all students get off the train we are having a malfunction, I repeat will all students get off the train where having a malfunction." A voice said out loud, it must have been magic because no speakers were present.

"Isn't this train made almost entirely out of magic?" Sirius asked curious to why there had never been a malfunction before. As the boys stepped out into the already crowded hall Lily pulled Aya back.

"I don't think there is a malfunction," Lily said as they stepped away from the window. "Sirius said that this train is basically all magic," Aya nodded. "Making in a rather easy tracking device," Lily added.

"But there are barrier-"Aya cut of her photographic memory acting up. "A witch reported that there was a weak spot in the barrier, the ministry didn't think anything of it figuring that it would still mask the train's presence."

"Meaning our suspicions were right about Voldemort having an inside man." Lily said "If he either tweaked the barrier or the report,"

"The train just played right into Voldie's hands," Aya finished. "I think the twins should handle this." Aya added looking over at Lily. Lily nodded and in a flash of magic both were standing in leather outfits. "Let's do this," Aya added as she and Lily slipped in to the twin's personas.

The two quietly snuck out to the top of the roof. Then they realized that several of the train cars were missing. They quickly glanced at the last car and saw that the cabooses had been let go. And then they saw the body, his face had a smug smile on it as the Avada Kadvra curse hit him.

"He must have heard them board and snuck out to let some of the cars loose to save them." Lily whispered. Aya nodded and they jumped to the top of the train and kept low as they headed towards where the crowd was gathering. Lily put a finger to her lips to signal that there were to observe first. They looked at the crowd and groaned, almost all of them were Huflpuff and Gryffindor. Where most muggleborns and families that tolerated them were sorted, there were several Ravenclaws too, but Lily and Aya didn't see a single Slytherin. And they saw who was in charge of the abduction.

It was a Death Eater that had kept his identity well hidden. They had met him several times before and knew that he wasn't afraid to kill, adults or children. The twins were betting that he was the ministry leak. He had 10 others with him most of them were known but 3 were not. James, Sirius, and Remus being them were up front trying to reason with the Death Eater along with several others. Then Aya and Lily saw his tell tale sign that he was going to kill so Aya did the first thing that came to mind.

"We missed you in London," Aya said fully in the Blood character, brimming with cockiness. The death eaters head snapped up. "I bet the only reason you wear that mask is because you but ugly." She added. The rest of the crowd turned to see a pose you would often find in a movie. Aya standing tall and Lily squatting to her left, there leather outfits slightly worn but still amazing looking from just being cleaned. Aya's swords slightly visible and a gun at her hip, Lily with a scythe held in the crook of her arm a gun at her hip. Both wearing masks, Lily's a white phantom of the opera mask, and Aya's was the same but it wrapped all the way around.

The reason for the weapons, I will pause and explain. Wizards rely on their wands and don't think about what will happen if their wand is not there for a fight. And Alchemy had a similar problem, Lily had to take time to draw circles, Aya's was fast enough but had to clap each time in between attacks. So they had come up with a backup plan. Killer kung fu and enchanted weapons there for the swords, scythe and guns. Any way back to the story.

"Blood, Fire you grace us with you presence." The death eater said in a gravelly voice, the crowd tensing. "But I'm afraid that not even you two will stop us today." He added smiling a sickly grin.

"What makes you so sure? Your boss finally going to show his face?" Lily asked jokingly but none the less the girls tensed ready for battle.

"No unfortunately he is elsewhere, but today we have back up," The man added and Aya's sword was swinging through a death eater that had appeared on the top of the train. The swords meet the man and he turned to stone.

"Get them!" The man explained as the other death eaters swung into action. While several attacked the bigger problem on the train, several of the older students dueled with the death eaters on the ground. Our favorite boys were among of them, Peter however was hiding under a rock.

Aya and Lily worked perfectly together as Blood and Fire the scythe and swords taking turns as one would act as defense as the other attacked. But when its 9 to 2 well you guess what happened.

"So here we are again, you do relies that Blood and Fire are just so destructive to our good cause. So know we shall find out who the Twins are behind their masks and stop their meddling," The death eater said smiling again probably thinking something dirty.

"Hmmm that does sound very inviting, doesn't it Fire?" Aya said using her real personality rather than the one she used as a frount, her real personality of Blood. Her lips turning up ward into a smile as the plan formed.

"Very, I always did want to retire to Australia," Lily said using their code word to signal that she new Aya had a plan and was willing to put it into action.

"Yes of course, we all wish that too, but I think you to have a more pressing matter at hand?" James asked from his position behind the two girls.

"Well like the great bard said," Aya said smiling, "With a kiss I die," she said. And almost in a chain reaction the death eaters were encased by rock. The hold on the captives was loosened and the 'Twins' stood up.

"Nice plan Fire," Tala said looking at the encased death eaters. "Call up the ministry, I'll get this marvelous train moving again."

"Have fun, Blood," Lily said grinning, both of their real personalities shining through resembling nothing like the two quite school girls that occasionally hung out with the Marauders.

"You are both forgetting something," Sirius piped up, causing the two girls heads to snap back to him. "The barrier the Death Tweebs set up is still in place." He said motioning to the blue sphere of magic.

Aya looked over all of the student population that was on the train and sighed. "Everyone move back." She said sighing as a circle was formed around her. Energy seemed to crackle around her as her hands clapped together. As they separated energy crackled from her finger tips and ran along the ground and collided against the barrier and with a large crash the barrier disintegrated.

"Honestly Blood, you don't need to play a show off," Lily said returning and wrapping her arms around Aya's arm.

"But it is so much fun," She said grinning. "Well any way everyone back on the train," She added waving her hands. Everyone followed except Sirius, James and Remus broke away to run up to them.

"There are two girls in our grade," James started.

"Aya and Lily, we haven't seen them in the crowd," Sirius added.

"Will you make sure that there safe?" Remus asked.

Aya and Lily exchanged grins loving the fact that no one knew who they were. "We will," Lily said watching as the three boys sighed in relief and turned to walk away.

"Hey you three," Aya called out. The three turned to look at her. "Put a little trust in them, they might be stronger than you think," She added with a twinkle in her eye. The three boys nodded and took off and jumped on just as the train started to move.

"Blood?" Lily asked not wanting to blow their cover.

"Yes Fire?" She responded.

"Shouldn't we be on the train as it drives off?"

"Crap," And both girls took off running.


End file.
